swords_of_valorfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Gem
Uses To access the soul gem menu, right click while holding the item in your hot bar. Left clicking while holding the soul gem in your hotbar will change your chat channel to Guild, Local, Global, or Party chat. Inside the soul gem menu there are 18 icons: Strength: Hovering over the strength icon will state the player's strength level and their experience in strength out of the the experience required for the next level. Clicking on the icon will show the 3 trees of skills for strength, and clicking those will allow a player to use his/her skill points to unlock or upgrade abilities. Dexterity: Hovering over the dexterity icon will state the player's dexterity level and their experience in dexterity out of the the experience required for the next level. Clicking on the icon will show the 3 trees of skills for dexterity, and clicking those will allow a player to use his/her skill points to unlock or upgrade abilities. Wisdom: Hovering over the wisdom icon will state the player's wisdom level and their experience in wisdom out of the the experience required for the next level. Clicking on the icon will show the 3 trees of skills for wisdom, and clicking those will allow a player to use his/her skill points to unlock or upgrade abilities. Constitution: Hovering over the constitution icon will state the player's constitution level and their experience in constitution out of the the experience required for the next level. The icon is not clickable and will show a message stating "That was not clickable!" Reset SkillPoints: This feature is not currently released, but will enable players to reallocate all of their skill points. Currently, clicking on the icon will show a message stating "That was not clickable!" Abilities: Clicking on Abilities icon will lead to the GUI for equipping abilities. Manage Quests: This feature is not currently released, but will enable players to manage their quests.. Currently, clicking on the icon will show a message stating "That was not clickable!" Parties: Clicking on Parties icon will show the party management GUI screen to create, join, and disband parties, or to invite players to a party. If there are players in a party, it will display their health, level, and username when hovering over the head icons. PvP State: Hovering over the PvP State icon will tell the pvp state of the player. Clicking on the icon will toggle the PvP state, although this can only be done while in a city, otherwise a message will appear stating you need to be inside of a city. World Map: Clicking on the World Map icon will show a link to the World Map Website: Clicking on the Website Icon will show a link to the Sword Of Valor website. Wiki: Clicking on Wiki icon will show a link to this wiki. Vote: Clicking on Vote icon will show a link to the voting page on Planet Minecraft . Donate: Clicking on Donate icon shows a clickable link in chat to the /buy command. The /buy command will make the donation GUI appear. Unlock Skilltrees: Hovering over the icon will tell how many donation points (DPs) a player has. The icon can only be clicked if a player has at least 1 DP. When clicked, a GUI to unlock donor skilltrees is shows. Guild: Clicking on the Guild icon will show the guild management GUI where guilds can be created or disbanded, where the rank and level of online guild members can be seen (whereas offline players only have their name), where guild owners and officers can invite and kick members of the guild, and where players can leave a guild. Choose Race: This feature is not currently released, but will enable players to change their in-game race. Currently, clicking on the icon will show a message stating "That was not clickable!" Title Customization: This feature is not currently released, but will enable players to change their in-game title. Currently, clicking on the icon will show a message stating "That was not clickable!"